Exercise apparatuses are divided into exercise apparatuses for upper body training and exercise apparatuses for lower body training. A weight, capable of being adjusted according to a user, is provided in such exercise apparatuses for the user to perform muscular exercise of an upper body or a lower body.
For example, a lower body exercise apparatus is an exercise apparatus for strengthening calf muscles and thigh muscles, and an upper body exercise apparatus is an exercise apparatus for strengthening back muscles and shoulder muscles of the user or arm muscles of the user.
Of the above-described exercise apparatuses, there is an exercise apparatus referred to as a so-called Smith machine, which includes two supporting frames located on both sides that correspond to each other, a barbell bar held between the two supporting frames, and disc type weights which fit onto ends of the barbell bar such that the user inserts disciform weights, which weigh as much as the user chooses, onto the ends of the barbell bar and then proceeds to exercise.
The supporting frames function merely as a guide to allow the barbell bar to move upward or downward.
Upon exercise using the barbell, depending on angles at which the barbell is lifted, particular areas of corresponding muscles may be stimulated. Here, since a conventional Smith machine is used while being fixed at a single angle, there is a limitation in stimulating muscles.
Also, the conventional Smith machine does not have a function of leveling according to a condition of a bottom surface on which the Smith machine is disposed. Accordingly, the barbell may not be leveled such that an exercise leaning phenomenon, in which a force is further used to be biased toward a left side or a right side based on a philtrum of the user, occurs during exercise. In this case, an error in which muscles of any one of the left side or the right side are more developed may occur and a problem of a disease such as scoliosis may be caused.
Also, in the conventional Smith machine, it is necessary to hold the barbell at the same interval for a left side and a right side based on the center of the bar. However, after use for a long period of time, indicating portions are worn out to disappear and be obscured such that it may not be possible to grip the bar at precise intervals. Accordingly, since it may not be possible to hold the barbell at equal intervals based on the center of the barbell, an error in which muscles of any one of a left side and a right side are more developed may occur and a disease such as scoliosis may be caused.
Also, in the conventional Smith machine, a bench located in the center thereof may be used. Here, since an indicating portion capable of indicating a position of the bench is not included, it may not be possible to locate the bench in the exact center of the Smith machine. Accordingly, also upon exercise lifting the barbell when the bench is not located in the exact center, the same problem as when the barbell is held at different left and right intervals may occur.